


I want you to hit me as hard as you can

by maybe_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_mythical/pseuds/maybe_mythical
Summary: Link was stressed and needed some comfort, which he seeks in the arms of his best friend. My first fic, please be nice!





	I want you to hit me as hard as you can

This is my first time doing something like this! Please be nice and let me know any constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy <3

~*~*~*~~*~*~

Link slammed his Macbook closed and covered his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this” he stated, more to the ether than to his officemate and lifetime best friend, Rhett. 

“Hey brother, it’s alright. What do you need help with?” Rhett responded, somewhat surprising Link who was caught up in his sea of frustration.

He looked at his friend quizzically. What did he actually need help with? Work was stressful. Work was always stressful. Why was it all of a sudden feeling so overwhelming? So all encompassing that he couldn’t continue on for another minute. After what felt like an eternity, but was most likely only several seconds Link raised his head and addressed his colleague.

“I want you to hit me as hard as you can.”

Rhett’s response was a belly laugh that reverberated throughout his entire body. “Seriously man? Funny stuff, “Will It Fight Club?” can be our next episode. Very Chuck Palahniuk of you.”

“I’m not kidding. I want you to hit me as hard as you can.” He responded, with very minimal affect, now maintaining eye contact.

Rhett’s expression was hard to read, there was confusion, concern, and if you looked very closely, intrigue. It’s not as though he could be considered a gentle man, he frequently wrestled with his friends in college and play fought with his sons. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of putting his hands on someone else, but this context was throwing him. His best friend. As hard as he could. He struggled to process these thoughts concurrently.

Link laughed. “I knew you wouldn’t do it. You can’t help, it’s fine. Gosh, this is just too much.” He returned his head into his hands, this time his fingers running through his now greying hair, his body eliciting a shiver as he became overcome with his anxiety. His feelings of not being enough. The feeling of a lack of control, which terrified, devastated and disturbingly excited him.

Rhett now crossed the room and gently put his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder. “Link,” was all he could whisper. He’d seen Link in moments of panic and anxiety in the past. Held him close as he shook and hyperventilated during a panic attack. This seemed different though, this was a new level of Link’stress and he was unsure of how to react, how to respond, how to help. 

“Rhett. I want you to hit me as hard as you can.” Link echoed, desperation beginning to fill his voice, which continued to get smaller and smaller. Rhett was taken aback by how small the 6 foot man in front of him had become so suddenly. He took Link’s hand with one his own, and put the other onto Link’s chin. He gazed deeply into his bright blue eyes, which suddenly seemed faded, as if they had given up along with their owner.

“Are you sure?” 

It was three simple words that asked so much more. Permission for where this could lead. Forgiveness for anything that would happen after. Desperation for how badly he wanted to hurt Link. It was a dark part of Rhett that he very rarely exposed, but privately he has desired for years for the smaller man to succumb to his every desire. To writhe and mewl under his skilled hands. To… to allow him complete control over the man which needed control over everything. Rhett was terrified, and exhilarated.

A nod was the only response that he got. It was the only response that he needed. He pulled the brunet man up to his feet, his posture was still slouched and he was arms and hands all over his own body, from his hair to his mouth to around his slender waist.

“Stand still.” Rhett said, and it was not a question. Link stopped fidgeting immediately and slowly brought his light blue eyes up to meet Rhett’s. Rhett always made him feel small, but safe. Protected. He’d been thinking about how great it would feel to give himself over completely to the larger man, in both spirit and body. It was something he would think about in guilty moments in the shower, thoughts he had alone in his bed, hand wrapped around himself as he would bite his lip and become undone. Thoughts that invaded his psyche for the last thirty years, thoughts he had difficulty processing, but thoughts that excited him more than he was ever willing to admit aloud.

“I’m going to hit you. It’s going to hurt. Is that what you want.” This was it. Last opportunity to step back, reevaluate, and realize that this was probably a terrible decision. A line in their friendship that they have toed the line of but never crossed. One where there could be no coming back from, and they would be left with the consequences. 

Link’s eyes bore a hole through Rhett. It was all he wanted. He needed to let go of control completely, for just a moment. He needed to let everything go, and to feel free and safe and give himself over to the closest human in his life. The one he has fantasized about, whom he could only wish might think and feel the same way.

Rhett turned his back, took a deep breath, and moved his right hand into a clenched fist. He wheeled around, swinging his fist and made contact with Link’s abdomen. He had considered punching him in the cheek, but couldn’t fathom the thought of destroying such beauty. He knew that it would cause Link to double over, but didn’t anticipate hearing the low retching noises that came from the thin man’s body. Rhett hesitated, “Shit. He didn’t actually want this,” his brain hissed at him. The instant before he approached Link, Link regained his composure and straightened his back.

“Thank you, sir,” 

Rhett froze where he stood and looked at the man in front of him. Usually strong and confident, Link was instead pliable, compliant. Like putty in his hands. He reveled in it, but was terrified.

“Is this okay?” Rhett hissed, not wanting to ruin the moment, but not wanting to stop. Link nodded in response, it was the final signal Rhett needed to pull the smaller man into him, crashing their lips together. The passionate kiss deepened, with each opening their mouths to allow the others tongue to dance inside. Rhett grabbed at Link’s slim body pulling his waist close, finding the back of his hair, his neck, anything to lead to more intimacy.

Link’s response was to cautiously put his hands on Rhett’s back, still feeling the loss of control. Still feeling lost within another man, the man who was his best friend, and who he cared about deeper than anyone of anything.

“Fuck. I’m going to give you exactly what you need. On your knees,” Rhett murmured through a tense jaw. He unzipped his pants and the blue eyed man fell to his knees immediately. Link knew he belonged to Rhett and vice versa. This was real. So real and happening right now and was everything the other needed.

Rhett pulled his impressive length out of his pants and turned to face Link, his throbbing cock only inches from his face. Link kissed the red tip, pulling away with a strand of pre-cum connected to his lips. A shudder and a deep breath escaped from Link’s lips, and he slowly moved his eyes up Rhett’s tall, lean body. 

“Good boy,” was Rhett’s response. Link focused back on the length in front of him, licking it up and down, savoring every square inch. He lined his mouth up with Rhett’s cock and slipped himself down, lowering inch by inch, until he felt himself in the back of Link’s throat. He groaned deeply as Link choked slightly on his dick. “You’re doing great baby. You’re so fucking good at this.” 

Rhett’s words encouraged Link to keep going. Link bobbed his head up and down Rhett’s cock. Rhett closed his eyes and thrust into his partner, his friend, his submissive. Expletives and moans were flying from the taller mans lips, until he stopped, pulling roughly out of Link’s mouth and pushing him down. 

“Strip,” was the order Link received next. He didn’t hesitate or waste a moment. He pulled the tight graphic tee he was wearing up over his head and pulling off the skinny jeans he was wearing. Rhett stared at the middle-aged man in front of him, stunned at how young he still looked. How beautiful he was, slender with large, innocent eyes. Link wiggled his ass as he pulled down his black boxer briefs, and Rhett noticed the extra flair. His hand went to his own cock, giving it a firm stroke before taking Link, tossing him face first into the couch, so he was bent over, elbows in the cushions in front of him and his perky little ass in the air.

Both men were sweating, moaning and needy. Link desperately needed to give control completely to the person he trusted the most, Rhett needing to soothe the stress his soul mate was feeling. He knew the idea of a soul mate was something built up over time between people, always saying that it was Jessie, but knowing deep inside of him it was Link.

“P-please,” Link said, his voice barely over a whisper. Rhett ran his finger between Link’s ass, teasing the most sensitive part of Link, who began making the most sensual noises he’s ever experienced. His eyes scanned the desks surrounding him and settled on the hand lotion next to Link’s laptop. Pumping it onto his hand, he returned to work on Link’s hole, slowly pushing a finger in. He gently pushed inch by inch, watching his finger disappear inside the other man, feeling lightheaded after hearing Link moaning, “Oh god, Rhett. Use me. Please, take what you need. I’m yours.”

Rhett wanted to make sure that Link was prepared. He used a second finger, and continued thrusting his fingers into the brunet. “So fucking tight,” was all he could whisper as he continued working on Link’s ass, marveling at what an amazing job he was doing of taking Rhett’s fingers.

Rhett removed his fingers and Link whined loudly. With his cheeks still spread open, Link felt Rhett’s cock slide up and down, moving over his sensitive hole. “Please, please, please,” begged Link.

“Whatever you need,” responded Rhett, earnestly. He lined his cock up to Link and began to enter him. He felt the head of his cock press into the ring of muscle and moaned into Link’s hair. “Oh, fuck baby. You’re doing so well. You’re fucking perfect,” Rhett groaned, as he continued filling his soul mate, bottoming out into his tight asshole.

Link gasped, released a pained moan, and pressed back into Rhett’s cock. He had never experienced anything as intense as feeling the tall blond thrust into and out of him, rubbing at his prostate and driving him wild. He had never experienced anything so intense before. He had never felt anything that made him feel this good, this out of control, this calm, and this powerful all at the same time. Rhett was taking control of him, for him. To help his calm his errant mind, to allow his pain and anxiety to dissipate into sheer pleasure, deeper than he had ever felt before. 

“T-Thank you, sir. Thank you,” Link breathlessly whispered between thrusts. He reached his hand to his own cock, which was painfully hard, dripping with pre-cum, and begging for any kind of attention. Rhett noticed and wrapped his hand around Links length while he continued to pound at him.

“Let go, baby. Lose yourself. Let it all go and come for me,” Rhett coaxed Link. Link mewled, pushing his hips back, losing himself completely in the pleasure. Rhett bit down onto Link’s shoulder and continued thrusting, hard and fast, rubbing against the bundle of nerves within Link, all while still stroking his cock. It wasn’t long before Rhett felt Link let himself go, squirting long white ropes onto the couch below him. Hands stroked slowly, allowing Link to feel all the aftershocks of his orgasm. Link collapsed against Rhett’s strong chest, spent from spilling his seed on the furniture in front of him.

“Clean,” Rhett said and Link got to work, his tongue cleaning up all of his own come that was on the couch. Licking long strokes on the brown leather and tasting the saltiness of his own pleasure. He shuddered at the feeling of being completely powerless and completely powerful at the same time.

Rhett pulled himself out of Link, waited until all of Link’s come was cleaned off the couch, and then laid on it on his back, pulling Link on top of him, his tight hole over his length. Rhett re-entered Link’s hole and thrust inside, meeting his hips to Link’s over and over. The larger man continued to ravage Link, who was already so spent but so thrilled to be of such satisfaction. 

“Link, I’m gonna …” Rhett began warning. Link moaned in response and pressed his lips on the person dominating him, silently begging to give him his orgasm. To allow him to have Rhett feel good. Rhett dug his fingers hard into Link’s hips and poured himself out into the chestnut haired man’s tight hole. As he pulled out, he noticed his own come leaking out of Link’s ass in a rivulet, and he smiled, feeling satisfied in his work.

Rhett shifted his body and pulled Link’s spent and naked body against his own. “I’m here. It’s ok, I’m here,” He whispered softly into the smaller man’s ear. He saw Link smile softly without opening his eyes. It was possible they sat there for an hour. Link felt his heart rate slow down, settling from the anxiety and then the elation that he had been feeling. A calm washed over the room, enveloping both of them in a comfortable silence.

After what felt like entirely too long, Rhett sat up and looked at the blue eyes of the man with him. “You didn’t think I’d actually do it, did you?” Rhett teased. 

“I could only hope you would,” Link responded.

“I’d do anything that you needed,” Rhett spoke into Link’s hair.

They both knew they had a lot to discuss and figure out, but for now they both reveled in the fact that Rhett had yet another way to soothe Link’s anxiety.


End file.
